smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath's Wedding
"Empath's Wedding" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an expansion of what took place in the epilogue of the novel. Plot Summary Empath and Smurfette decide that, after ten years of a relationship with each other, it was time for the both of them to get married. Most of the male Smurfs in the village react to this news with a bit of shock, but after the shock wears off, they help set up the best wedding to wish their very best to the two Smurfs. However, Hefty Smurf is the most affected by Empath and Smurfette's decision to get married, as he realizes that Smurfette would never fall in love with him no matter what and that there was nothing he could give either of them except grief because of his jealousy. Flowerbell, Periwinkle, Laconia, the Pussywillow Pixies, Marina, and Blue Eyes show up as Smurfette's guests. On the day of the wedding, Smurfette is kidnapped by Chlorhydris, who seeks to destroy this happy day for the both of them, and even worse has taken Smurfette's heart so that she would have no desire to marry Empath or any Smurf at all. Hefty decides that the best wedding gift he could offer Empath and Smurfette at that point is to help Empath rescue Smurfette and to give up his heart so that Smurfette would feel for Empath again. Chlorhydris becomes so frustrated with her failure to stop the wedding that she sends the Smurfs back to the village where they proceed with the ceremony. Smurfette admires Hefty's courage and willingness to give up his heart for her, choosing to sacrifice his own happiness for that of his friends, and Hefty decides at that point that he is better off being Empath's friend, thus ending his hostility towards Empath. Quotes "Consider this my wedding present to you and Smurfette." : - Hefty Smurf before he sacrifices his heart for Smurfette. Notes * Hefty continually refers to Duncan McSmurf as Gutsy, his 2011 movie counterpart's name. * Also present among the 2011 movie character counterparts are Narrator and Crazy. * Papa Smurf noticeably only wears a moustache throughout the entire story. * In keeping consistency with the novel, most of the male Smurfs at this point wear shirts. The only noticeable exceptions are Handy Smurf, who wears his blue overalls, and Duncan McSmurf, who wears his kilt. * Papa Smurf recalls the time of The Lost Year when he had to put the chronosyte crystals together in order to get his little Smurfs home at the wedding ceremony. Duncan McSmurf also brings up that time period during his talking with Hefty. * Smurfette recalls her imagining what being married to her fellow Smurfs would be like from the cartoon show episode "Smurfily Ever After". The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Comic book sample Songs * "Hungry Eyes" (imagining marriage to Greedy) * "Physical" (imagining marriage to Hefty) * "You Make My Dreams" (wedding preparation montage) * "Wedding Dress" * "Against All Odds" (Handy with Marina) * "That Was Yesterday" * "I Do" (bachelor party) * "Rock 'N Roll All Nite" (bachelor party) * "When The Wild Life Betrays Me" (background music in Tapper's Tavern) * "Heaven" (brief segment before "Here Comes The Bride") * "Here Comes The Bride" * "I Don't Want To Live Without You" * "Love Now Til Eternity" -- closing credits Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Vanity, Century - Mark Meer * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Jokey - Max Cassella * Tracker - Adam Howden * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Narrator - Tom Kane * Wild - Scott Menville * Flowerbell - Jennifer Hetrick * Peewit - Max Cassella * Chlorhydris - Jean Gilpin Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfs Episodes